Secret Society
The Secret Society was created by Darkseid as well as other super criminals with the dream of crushing the Justice League and all of their members. To achieve this goal, Darkseid and his associates gathered a massive army promising to make the world's heroes pay for the injustice they had brought upon them. Within the Society was assembled an inner circle comprised of Darkseid himself, Lex Luthor, The Joker, Talia al Ghul, Deathstroke, Black Adam, Joker, Ocean Master, his uncle Steppenwolf, Trigon, Nekron and Black Manta. The ten then went around to various villains "asking" them to join. Deathstoke went to Gotham to recruit the newest crime lord, Black Mask, who accepted the offer and joined the team. In return, Deathstroke would aid in the Black Mask's war against the Red Hood, only to be defeated by both he and Batman. Continuing the recruiting process, almost all other villains said yes, however, some refused and got on the Society's bad side. Personnel Inner Circle The Inner Circle of the Secret Society is a council comprised of several self-proclaimed enlightened members. These members of the society are considered the most dangerous criminals on the face of the planet and have united with the goals of both destroying their enemies and conquering the Earth, with an army of super-villains at their command. * Darkseid (Apokolips) ** Brainiac (the robot) * Lex Luthor * Joker * Deathstroke (Mercenary Handler) * Talia al Ghul (League of Assassins) * Black Adam * Black Manta * Ocean Master * Steppenwolf (the swordsman) * Trigon (the muscle) * Nekron (the unliving Lord) Extended Membership Gotham City Criminals The band of Batman rogues calling themselves Joker's League of Anarchy are members of the King of Gotham's gang who are notable adversaries of Batman. While the majority of Joker's Gang consists of hundreds of both sane and insane thugs whom wear colorful and outlandish outfits in honor of their leader, the individuals listed below are among the highest and most dangerous of the food chain. * Harley Quinn * Scarecrow * penguin * Two-Face * Riddler Superman Revenge Squad The Superman Revenge Squad is a group of Superman rogues who were united with the single goal of destroying Superman and claiming their revenge. Most of the members of this group were affected by Lexcorp or have come to work as a hired gun for Lex Luthor himself, which is the main reason why these individuals were made members of the Secret Society. * Cyborg Superman * Bizzaro * Metallo * Parasite Flash's Rogues The Rogues are a team made up of enemies to the Flash. They individually struggle against the Flash, but are able to defeat him by working together. Despite their status as super-villains, they operate with a strict code of honor enforced by their leader Captain Cold. * Professor Zoom * Zoom * Reverse-Flash * Captain Cold * Heat Wave * Mirror Master * Weather Wizard * Golden Glider Cyborg Revenge Squad The Cyborg Revenge Squad are a team made up of enemies to Cyborg. They individually struggle against Cyborg, but are able to defeat him by working together. Each member is either cybernetic-ally enhanced, or has a great deal of experience in the field of technology, in order to overcome the cunning genius and powerful technological enhancements of Cyborg. * Grid * Cyborg * Gizmo * Thinker Cult of the Kobra The Cult of the Kobra is a pseudo-religious criminal organization. Its members, called Kobra Cultists, worship their leader Kobra as a living god. The cultists traditionally wear deep green robes with hoods with attached fang imitating masks hiding their faces. * Kobra Individual Members Crime Lords * Bane * Black Mask * Mister Freeze Meta-Humans * Amazo * Cheetah * Doctor Light * Doctor Polaris * Solomon Grundy Mercenaries * Firefly * Merlyn Magic Users * Felix Faust * Circe Aliens * Sinestro * Despero * Mongul Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Teams Category:Pending